Horsing Around With Colors
by beermoney5
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the Dokuga Contest spectrum challenge. Rated for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

**Title: **The Search

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Red

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **827

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome and Sesshomaru go to look at a horse. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**A/N: **This will be the first in a series.

**The Search**

The Chestnut's red coat glistened in the sunlight like burnished copper. Kagome watched his fluid movements and extension at the trot as the rider, who's name was Rin, put him through his gaits. She watched his long and animated stride as he was put into a canter. Kagome couldn't wait to get on him to see if he felt as good as he looked.

This horse was the last of seven she and Sesshomaru had looked at that day. He was definitely the best and the most expensive at thirty-five thousand.

Rin was now trotting over to a low cross rail, to warm the horse up before taking him over the larger jumps. She gradually jumped higher jumps before she headed to the last and highest jump. The jump was a gate set at about four foot nine with a back rail set higher making it an oxer at the height of five feet with a spread of three feet.

As the horse approached the spot to jump from he pushed off from the ground with his hind legs. As he was jumping over the oxer he brought his knees up to his nose and tucked his legs perfectly. He landed and cantered off without a misstep.

Two of the horses Kagome looked at that day had a tendency to hang a front leg, which could cause a rail to come down over the higher jumps.

Rin trotted over to Kagome "Are you ready to get on." She asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Rin dismounted and gave Kagome a leg up into the saddle. She rode off as Sesshomaru and Mrs. Shihoin, the owner of the horse, watched her put the horse through his gaits again.

He was definitely as fluid and smooth as he looked, as she put him through his paces. She jumped over some of the lower jumps to get a feel for him. After warming him up she headed to the five foot oxer. When she got to the correct spot to jump at she pressed her heels into his sides and gave a kissing sound to cue him to jump. He pushed off with his hind legs with little effort and soared over the jump landing gracefully on the other side. After he landed and cantered off Kagome knew that this was the horse for her.

With most of the other horses she rode that day it had taken quite an effort for them to jump the higher jumps. This horse did it effortlessly. The only problem was Mrs. Shihoin was asking thirty-five thousand, and she only had twenty-five.

"So what do you think," Mrs. Shihoin asked as Kagome dismounted and handed the reins to Rin to cool out the horse.

"I like him a lot. Would you consider taking twenty-five for him?"

"I'm sorry I can't, the price is firm. I've already priced him low to sell quickly. I could easily get fifty thousand for him."

"Well let me think on it and I will get back to you." Kagome said as Sesshomaru listened to the conversation between the two women. He wanted to help Kagome out but she wouldn't let him.

"Just don't wait to long, like I said he's priced to sell."

"I won't. Thanks for showing him to me. I'll keep in touch." Kagome said before turning away to walk back to the truck with Sesshomaru.

"Do you think the horse is worth that much?" Sesshomaru asked when they were far enough away that no one would hear. He had never been around horses until he met Kagome three years ago, so he wasn't sure.

"Just like she said. She could easily get fifty for him. He would definitely take me to the Rolex and the Olympics."

"If you like the animal so much why don't you just buy him?" He said as they reached the truck and were getting in.

"Because I can't afford him. I would have to take out a loan for the difference. I don't know if I want to do that. I'll have to think about it."

"Well, I can afford him so why don't you let me buy him for you." Sesshomaru replied as he started the truck.

"Because I want to do this on my own. I also don't want anybody to think I'm only with you because of your money and what you can buy me."

"Who cares what anybody else thinks. We know the truth and that's all that matters." He replied as they pulled out of the parking area and onto the street.

"I know."

"Well if you change your mind let me know."

"Okay, but I won't."

"You have got to be the most stubborn person on the planet."

"Would you like me to change?" She said while looking over at him with a grin on her face.

"Never." He said with a smirk.

Kagome looked back out her window wondering what to do about getting this horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Things Happen For A Reason

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Indigo

**Genre:**

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **664

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary: **Sesshomaru goes shopping for Kagome's birthday.

**A/N: **Continuation for The Search.

**Things Happen For A Reason**

Sesshomaru stood in front of a huge wall full of horse halters and lead ropes. He just stood there and stared amazed by all the different colors. He wasn't sure what color to get. When he had the bright idea of going to the tack store to buy Kagome's birthday present, he didn't realize it would be this hard.

Deciding to just go with a more conservative color he started reaching for an indigo halter. Just as he did he stopped when he heard Kikyo's voice.

"Hey, Sesshomaru where's Kagome."

'_Of all the people I could meet in this godforsaken tack store, it has to Inuyasha's wench_.' He thought. '_She has the biggest mouth in the world. The whole town would know what Kagome was getting for her birthday if she found out_.' He was defiantly going to have to come back later or a different day.

"I believe she is out with Sango, probably shopping." He replied.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" She asked a little stunned.

"I am shopping for Kagome's birthday present if you must know."

"And… you're going to buy her a halter?" She said.

"No, I was just taken aback by all the different colors."

"Yeah, its crazy. You can find just about any color there is."

"Well good-bye, I have to get back to work. Tell my bother hello for me." He said as he turned and walked out.

"I will, bye." Kikyo replied.

'_I'll leave work a little early and come back before the store closes_.' He thought as he got into his car and drove back to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the tack store later that day, with the indigo halter and matching lead rope in hand, he headed down the isle with the blankets and sheets. He made a phone call the other day to find out what size sheet he would need. Sesshomaru grabbed a matching sheet in a size 80 and went to the register to pay for his items. After he paid for his items he headed for home.

As Sesshomaru walked into the house, he was tackled by Kagome.

"Guess what happened today?" She said excitedly.

"I have no idea, what."

"I was approved for my loan. I was just going to call Mrs. Shihoin about Make Mine A Double to see if he was still for sale. It's only been a couple of weeks so I'm sure he is. Isn't this exciting."

"I am really happy for you." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her.

Kagome opened her cell phone and punched in the phone number.

"Hello Mrs. Shihoin, This is Kagome Higurashi. I'm fine, how are you. I was calling about Make Mine A Double. I would like to buy him if he's still for sale. Oh really, that was fast." Kagome said a little crestfallen. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. I should have called you sooner. Ok. Bye."

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshomaru with watery eyes.

"They sold him." She said.

"I heard." Sesshomaru replied as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Kagome in a hug. Kagome buried her face in his chest, trying not to cry.

"I really wanted him. I should have taken you up on your offer."

Sesshomaru placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes up to meet his.

"If it was ment to be then you would have him. There will be another one, I'm sure of it. Things happen for a reason." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you up to dinner and a movie? We can go see Tropic Thunder." He said trying to cheer her up. He new this would work because she had wanted to see that movie since it came out.

"Really, you'll go see Tropic Thunder with me?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied. He hated to see her upset.

They both went upstairs to change then headed out for dinner and a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **You Can Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Yellow

**Genre: **General/Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 1,340

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary:** Sesshomaru takes Kagome to her surprise birthday party.

**A/N: **Continuation for Things Happen For A Reason. I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**You Can Have Your Cake And Eat It Too**

"You have know idea why Sango wanted to meet you at the stables?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I've all ready told you no twice and the answer is still the same."

"I just think it's weird that she wants to meet you at the stables."

"Well that's were she said to meet her." Sesshomaru replied as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the stables they parked and headed to the back of the barn. Kagome still thought it was weird being they were supposed to meet friends and family for her birthday.

As they rounded the corner of the barn Kagome stopped and stared as everybody jumped up and yelled 'surprise'. As she looked around she saw balloons everywhere, gifts piled on one table, and a cake on another. All her friends and family were there.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said," So I guess were not going to a restaurant."

"No, were not." He said with a chuckle.

"Were you surprised?" Sango asked as she ran up, giving Kagome a hug.

"I thought something was up, but I am defiantly surprised."

"It was hard to keep this a secret." Sesshomaru told Sango. "She asked the same question over and over. Then she would fraise the question differently trying to find out why we were going to the stable."

"Hey, let's get this party started." Inuyasha shouted, interrupting their conversation.

"Why don't you kids go get your horses and play some games? It'll be awhile before we start the barbeque." Inutaisho mentioned.

"We're not kids." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Compared to my age you are all kids. You, Inuyasha, still act like a five year old even though your 21." Inutaisho replied back as everybody else laughed and Inuyasha sulked.

Everybody went into the barn to get their horses for the games. Sesshomaru stayed at the picnic area with his father, stepmother, and Kagome's mother and brother while everybody was getting ready.

"You're not going to participate in the games?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru knowing full well he wouldn't.

"No, maybe when I have more experience riding. I just started a short while ago and would like to ride better than that wolf and Inuyasha before I make a fool out of myself."

Inutaisho just laughed, "Well then you can help me barbeque while we watch the games."

"That's fine with me."

Finally everybody was ready and mounted in the arena with Izayoi being the referee for the games.

They started with the egg and spoon game. The object was to keep the egg on the spoon you were holding while doing a walk, trot, and a canter. The last one with an egg would be the winner.

The game started off fine with Miroku losing his egg immediately while just walking. He went to stand in the middle of the arena while everybody else was told to start trotting. Koga was the next to drop his egg. It fell in the hole of the pommel of his western saddle so he decided to get off, while the game was still going, to take his saddle off. Koga's horse took off running as he pulled the saddle off causing four other horses to run off with their riders. Miroku was laughing hysterically not paying attention as another horse ran past his. His horse spooked and ran to the side causing Miroku to fall off. When Miroku's horse took off it caused Kikyo's, and Ayame's horses to take off running to the other end of the arena. Kagome and Sango's horses took off bucking. During all of this Sesshomaru and Inutaisho ran into the arena to help catch the two loose horses. Finally with the two loose horses caught and the rest of the horses calmed down, everybody started laughing except Ayame who started to yell at Koga.

"What the hell were you doing?" She yelled at Koga.

"I wanted to clean the egg off of my saddle pad."

"You could of waited until the game was over."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." She said shaking her head.

While Koga was getting yelled at Sango noticed Kagome still had her spoon in her hand with the egg still on it.

"Kagome how did you keep your egg on your spoon when the rest of us lost ours during the excitement? If I remember correctly, Strider was bucking like a mad man across the arena." After she asked this, everybody's attention was drawn to Kagome.

"I super glued it." She replied with a grin as she turned the spoon upside down with the egg still attached.

"Nice I should of thought of that one." Miroku said. "Where did you get the super glue anyway?" He asked.

"In my tack trunk. I knew we would be playing this game and I never win it. I just wanted to make sure I won this time."

"That's cheating." Kikyo said with a chuckle.

"It's my birthday and I'm allowed to cheat." Kagome said as everybody started laughing.

"Okay, lets get started with The Pepsi Challenge." Izayoi interrupted, passing out clear plastic cups with Pepsi in them.

They played games for another hour until Inutaisho announced that the food was almost ready. After putting the horses away they all sat down to eat. When everybody was done eating Kagome cut the cake and passed out pieces to everyone.

Sango announced that it was time to open presents and everybody gathered around Kagome. She got the usual gifts from most everybody like cloths and gift cards. She got a little suspicious when she opened up Inuyasha and Kikyo's gift. It was a new impact vest in indigo. What was confusing was that she didn't need a new impact vest and it wasn't in her color for her retired event horse, Strider, which was yellow.

Inuyasha noticing her confusion asked," Do you not like it or the color? We can take it back."

"No, It's fine. I love it, thanks." She said deciding to leave it at that.

She started getting more suspicious when Sango gave her new standing wraps in the same color as the vest. When she opened up Inutaisho and Izayoi's gift she got even more suspicious. It was a winter blanket also in the same color. She was seriously wondering what was going on. Everybody knew that her color for Strider was yellow.

"Okay that was the last one. Thanks for the gifts they were all great." She announced when she thought she was all done unwrapping gifts.

"Not quite, I haven't given you mine. I'll be back." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the barn leaving Kagome stunned.

Sesshomaru reappeared leading a chestnut horse wearing the halter and sheet he bought two weeks ago. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. It was Make Mine A Double. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and handed her the lead rope.

"He's mine?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yes."

"But, Mrs. Shihoin said he was sold when I called her."

"She was correct. She sold him to me. I know you want…" Sesshomaru was cut off when Kagome through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're not mad because I bought him for you?"

"No, this is the best gift anybody could give me."

"Well I kind of have one more."

"What do you mean?"

"Open it and find out." He said handing her a small square jewelry box.

Kagome took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring made out of gold with a horse jumping over a huge diamond on the face of it.

"This looks like an engagement ring." She said as she looked up at him.

"That's because it is. Kagome Higurashi will you be my mate."

"Yes." She said as she kissed him once again.

Everybody gathered around to congratulate them as Sesshomaru added, "I would have asked months ago but the idiots at the jewelry store kept getting the artwork wrong on the ring. I hope you like it."

"It's perfect." She said before kissing him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Oak Wood Meadows

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Purple

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **1,350

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome takes her new horse to a competition.

**A/N: **Continuation to You Can Have Your Cake And Eat It Too. Derbies are one-day competitions for 3-day events. Because they are one day you do dressage in the morning then they combine cross-country and stadium jumping in the afternoon. Combination jumps are a line of jumps that have two to three jumps with anywhere to three to five strides separating them. Dressage is done in an arena that is 20 by 60 meters and have 5 letters down each side 1 at each end that are marked, and 5 down the center that are not marked. You are supposed to do a different maneuver at each letter. In 3-day eventing the lower your score in dressage the better. A score in the 20's is really good 30's to 40's is about average. I do not own Inuyasha or its charaters.

Oak Wood Meadows

Sesshomaru pulled into Oak Wood Meadows where Kagome would be competing. Kagome decided to try her new horse at this derby, even though it was a couple of levels lower than what she rode at. Most horses acted differently at a competition than at home. Kagome figured that this competition would allow her to find out Double's quirks in a competition before she took him to a two or three star event.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome unloaded Double, her tack, and any other things that were needed. Kagome then headed over to the horse show office to check in and get her number as Sesshomaru parked the truck and horse trailer. When Kagome got back Sesshomaru was already grooming Double.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I got this covered." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked up.

"Thanks I'll do that." She said going into the second box stall they reserved for the day to change.

As soon as Double was tacked, Sesshomaru gave Kagome a leg up into the saddle. After getting situated in the saddle Kagome headed over to the warm up arena.

Kagome was able to put Double through his paces without incident. This was due to her early ride time for dressage, it would be different in the afternoon before the cross country/stadium combination part.

Kagome entered the dressage arena at letter A at a collected canter down the center line of the arena. When she reached letter I Kagome halted. She bowed her head while putting her reins in her right hand and dropping her left next to her side, saluting the judges. She then picked up her reins with both hands and proceeded at a collected trot to C tracking left. Kagome completing all the different maneuvers at the letters placed around the arena for her dressage test. She ended the test by turning left at both S and I then halting and saluting the judges at G. She left the arena with a score of 30.

"That was a good round." Sesshomaru said walking back with Kagome to the stabling barn.

"I'm happy with it. It wasn't my best score ever but it defiantly wasn't my worst."

"Lets go get some lunch before you have to walk the cross country/stadium course." Sesshomaru mentioned as they untacked Double.

"Sounds great." Kagome replied as she hung up her bridle and took off her dressage coat.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

After lunch Kagome found out she was sitting third after dressage. Sesshomaru groomed and tacked up Double as Kagome walked her course. After walking the course Kagome mounted and headed over to the warm up arena once again.

'_This is going to be fun_.' Kagome thought when she saw the packed warm up arena.

Kagome put Double through his gaits again before warming up over the two jumps set up in the middle of the arena. It wasn't easy to ride with this many riders in the arena but so far there wasn't a problem. Kagome started warning up over the smaller jump then went to the larger one. After jumping the larger jump the second time around Kagome noticed a young girl headed straight for her. The younger girl wasn't paying attention and Kagome didn't have time to do anything about it. She just braced herself and tried to help Double the best she could when the younger girl ran into them. Double went down to his knees after the impact but was able to recover and canter off with out falling down. After checking to make sure Double was okay Kagome left the warm up arena. She figured it was better to go in a little cold then risk injuring her horse.

Sesshomaru was watching the competition when he saw Kagome approaching and walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached her.

"Fine until I started warming up over the jumps. Somebody ran into us and knocked him to his knees."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get to warm up over the jumps as much as I wanted to."

Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome until her ride time then went to find a good spot so he could see both the stadium and cross-country jumps.

Kagome entered the arena and headed to the first jump of the course at a canter. It was a single with a gate. Double jumped it with no problems then headed to the next witch was a double combination. She did those and the next single jump without any problems also. She then headed to the stone wall that led out to the cross-country portion. Once again Double cleared it without any problems.

She headed to the first of the cross-country jumps, which was a double combination. She noticed Double wanting to pick up speed out on the cross-country course. So she picked up on the reins to hold him back at a decent pace. This was a timed event and you were allowed a certain time to complete it. If you were under or over you got time faults. If you were over the time allowed the time faults were more. It was better to be under if you couldn't do it in the designated time. For the first combination they had to jump a log into water, canter through the water and jump out over a gate. After completing that they headed to the next jump a platform. They had to jump up onto the platform then canter three strides to a three-foot drop. After jumping down the drop they headed to the last jump of the cross-country portion. It was a simple hedge then back over the stone wall into the stadium portion again.

Kagome glanced at her watch jumping over the wall and noticed she took longer on the cross-country part then she planed. She cued Double with her legs to pick up the pace to try to make up some time. There next jump was a single after jumping it she immediately turned Double sharply to make up some more time to the next jumps witch was a double combination. She realized to late that she had cut the turn to tight witch caused Double to add a half stride in front of the jump. He jumped it valiantly trying to clear. He nicked the pole with a hind leg causing it to go down. Because of the awkward entrance into the combination this through them off to the second jump also causing another pole down. The last jump they did with out problems. Kagome galloped past the markers to stop the time and left the arena with eight faults for the two poles down.

The two girls that were sitting fourth, fifth, and sixth were only a few points behind Kagome. The girls could knock her down in the standings if they had clean rounds or had only one pole down. The guy sitting seventh was far enough away in points she didn't have to worry about him, even if he went clean.

Unfortunately for Kagome the girls sitting fourth and sixth went clean and the girl that was fifth had only one pole down.

At the end of the day Kagome finished seventh. When the standings were announced she walked up to receive her purple ribbon.

"You did great until that double combination in the last part of the course." Sesshomaru said as they headed back to the stabling area to get ready to go home.

"I know. I tried to make up time for being so lax on the cross-country portion. I miss-judged that turn to the double combination. Double saved my ass. He could have stopped or had the whole jump down. I found out what I wanted to know about how he is at a competition so I'm not disappointed. And seventh isn't bad out of twenty-seven competitors. I'm very pleased with the way he went today."

"That's why we came and that's all that matters." Sesshomaru said as they reached the stabling area.

After loading all their stuff and Double into the horse trailer they headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Indecision

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Green

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Warnings

**Word Count:** 584

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome and Sesshomaru get ready to go on a trail ride.

**A/N: **Continuation to Oak Wood Meadows. I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**Indecision**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to the base of a small hill in one of the pastures at the riding stable they boarded at, to get their horses.

"Strider." Kagome called to her retired event horse. "Strider." Kagome called again. "I can't believe it. I put him out here so he can enjoy the green grass and now he completely ignores me. He's going to make me walk up that hill."

Sesshomaru chuckled as Kagome looked over and glared at him.

"What do you think is so funny? Your horse isn't coming down either."

"I haven't tried calling him yet." Sesshomaru said as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

His horse thru up his head then proceeded down the hill at a trot.

"You suck, you know that?"

"It is not my fault my horse is behaved and yours is not."

"Whatever. Wait here, I'll be back." She said as she started up the hill.

The grass was still wet with the morning dew so she walked carefully. Her foot slipped on the grass when she was almost at Striders side. Losing her balance she fell then slid down the hill.

"Okay let's try that again." Kagome said as she got up.

"I don't think you have to." Sesshomaru said as Kagome followed his gaze.

While she was sliding down the hill Strider decided to come down and was now standing at the bottom of the hill.

"Thanks Strider. I'm glad you decided to join us." Kagome said as she walked over to Strider and put his halter on.

"So have you decided on your next competition?" Sesshomaru asked as they headed to the cross ties.

"Well me, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo are going to a charity hunter-jumper show next weekend. Then at the end of the month I might go to the three star event with Sango and Ayame. I'm not sure about it though."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked as they hooked their horses in the cross ties and started saddling.

"It's a level higher then I do and I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"What does your trainer say?"

"She thinks I'm ready. And I might be physically but I'm not sure mentally. I just need to think on it a little longer. I still have time its three weeks away. What do you think I should do about the three star?"

"Well from what I have seen from your lessons. I would say you are ready. But in reality it's up to you, and if you feel your ready. Sango and Ayame are good judges on riding what do they say?"

"They think I should do it, but I'm just not sure."

"Think on it for a while. Like you said you have plenty of time to enter."

After grooming and taking up Kagome mounted her horse. She proceeded to make circles around Sesshomaru as he tightened his girth before mounting. After each circle she would bring her horse in closer.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he mounted.

"It's the circle of doom." Kagome said giggling as she continued to circle him.

"Well I don't think I like the circle of doom. And It's not my fault if Entai kicks Str…" Sesshomaru was cut off as Entai kicked out as Strider got to close. "Obviously Entai doesn't like the circle of doom either." He added as Strider jumped out of the way.

"I guess not." Kagome said still giggling as they headed out to the trails.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Little Friendly Competition

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Orange

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **1,33**7**

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **The girls go to a charity hunter jumper show.

**A/N: **Continuation to Indecision.At jumper shows they have a class called Gambler's Choice. They will have more than one jump assigned the same points. All hunter and jumper classes have a set order that you are supposed to jump in. In Gamblers choice it is up to you which jumps you want to jump. You can only jump the same jump twice or three times either direction unless it's an oxer. If you knock a rail down you do not get those points and can no longer jump it. The jumps with the highest points are the hardest and most difficult. There is a time limit and when the buzzer sounds it ends your round so you have to be quick which adds to the difficulty. The Gambler's Choice is one of my favorites. I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**A Little Friendly Competition**

Kagome was braiding her horse's mane as Sesshomaru watched. It was the day of the charity horse show. Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo would be arriving in a short while. The horse show was just down the road at a neighboring stable so they decided to just ride down with the guys following in Sesshomaru's car.

"That is the most hideous color ever." Sesshomaru commented as he watched Kagome braiding orange yarn into Double's mane.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha liked it when I did Kikyo's horse's mane last night."

"And they are also idiots with no taste. They are perfect for each other. Don't complain to me when you get the gate for that awful color." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, it's all I had and I forgot to go get more in a color that would please you." She said with a chuckle. "I think I will get extra points for this wonderful shade of orange or it'll bring us good luck." Kagome added as she finished up.

"I highly doubt it." Sesshomaru said as the other girls entered the barn.

Once they were tacked up and ready to go they headed down the road.

The morning had gone well with Kikyo taking first in all four of her hunter classes. Sango had taken first, Kagome second, and Ayame fifth in their first jumpers class of the day. In their second jumpers class Kagome and Sango switched positions, with Kagome getting first, Sango getting second, and Ayame getting another fifth.

It was finally time for the Gambler's Choice, which all three girls were looking forward to.

"I think I am going to do most of the lower point jumps first. Then go after the higher points." Ayame said as they waited their turn.

"Not me. I'm going all out. I'll jump one of the lower point jumps then I'm going after the higher ones. Once I jump the higher point jumps I'll go back to the lower point ones." Kagome said.

"Don't you think it would be wiser to go after a few of the lower point jumps first?" Sango asked.

"Well we're here to have fun so I say what the hell. So I'm going all out." Kagome said with a giggle.

Kagome and Double were the last to go. Kagome rode in and did her opening circle. They passed thru the markers starting their time. Kagome and Double jumped a 10 point jump first and cleared it. Then they headed to one of the 40 point jumps, which they cleared. They circled back around to do the other forty point jump knocking down a rail putting that jump out of play. They headed back around to the other forty point jump, which they cleared again and headed for the thirty point jumps. When the buzzer sounded ending there run they had jumped seven jumps. They had a score of 210 putting them in second behind Sango who won with a score of 260. Ayame once again, got fifth.

" Hey Ayame what's up with you getting fifths? You've gotten them all season at every competition." Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I bet if it were just me in the class I would still get a fifth. It just seems this year that's all I'm going to get."

"Well I guess it could be worse and you could be ribbon challenged, and get nothing."

"Yeah, at least your consistent." Sango added as they all started laughing.

The last jumper's class of the day had only seven riders in it. There would be only one jump that would start off at two foot nine inches. As everyone jumped it they would raise the rails three inches. If you knocked a rail down you were out of the competition. The last rider to jump the highest, leaving the rails up, would be the winner.

"Hey, Ayame you aren't doing this class?" Kagome asked when she noticed she wasn't on the order of go list.

"No, have you seen how high these jumps can get. I've seen them get over seven feet. I'll pass on it."

"Oh come on it's just for fun. What's the worst that could happen? You knock down some rails, big deal."

"He could refuse and I could go flying off. Or I won't able to hold on, as the jump gets higher. It's endless what could happen."

"Whatever you know none of that's going to happen. You just don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of Koga. Like that would happen anyways."

"I'm still going to pass on this one."

"Fine."

One by one the other competitors were knocked out, as the fence got higher. Finally it was just Kagome, Sango, and one other girl left.

"I've never jumped this high." Kagome said nervously to Sango as the jump was raised to 6 feet.

"Nether have I." Sango replied. "I guess just hold on." She added.

"Thanks for the great advice. I'll take it into consideration." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. I'm always here to give you great advice." Sango replied with a giggle. As Kagome headed towards the jump she added. "Don't forget to hang on."

Double cleared the jump with no problems. Sango went next and cleared the jump also. The other girl that was left did not have the same luck, as her horse refused putting her out of the competition.

After the ring crew put the jump higher Kagome cantered to the jump. A couple of strides before the spot they needed to jump at she put her heels down as far in the stirrups that she could. She hug her calves tightly to Double's sides to hold on and made sure she was balanced and centered on his back. As the jumps got higher the horses used much more power to clear them making it harder to hold on. She wanted to be sure she stayed on instead of being catapulted off.

Right when they hit the spot to jump Kagome squeezed her claves and kissed, cuing Double to jump. Double pushed off with a strong thrust to clear the jump. As he went over the jump Double picked up his front legs as far as he could and tucked his hind legs underneath him. As he did this Kagome was plastered flat on his neck holding on to his sides with her calves. She reached her arms far up his neck so that she could give him as much rein as he needed to stretch out his head and neck. His hind legs cleared the top rail and they completed the arc over the jump. Kagome knew they had cleared it when she herd all the cheering and shouts from the crowd.

Sango was next. She headed to the jump. As she and her horse jumped over he clipped a top rail with his front legs causing the top two rails to fall making Kagome and Double the winners.

"That was so intense." Inuyahsa said as he and the rest of the group met Kagome and Sango at the arena gate.

"I know." Sango replied.

"I thought I was going to go flying off. Seriously you have no idea how hard it is to stay on when the jumps get that high." Kagome said.

"I could imagine." Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on Kagome's knee looking up at her.

"I so would have come off." Miroku said.

"You almost fall of just walking." Sango replied joking around as everyone laughed.

"That is not true." Miroku said faking hurt.

"Well let's all head back to the barn and then we'll go to dinner to celebrate." Sesshomaru announced through the laughter.

"I told you the orange yarn would give us good luck." Kagome said as they reached Sesshomaru's car and all the guys pilled in.

"So it seems. We will meet you girls back at the barn." He said getting into the driver's seat.

"Okay see ya." They said heading down the road back to the barn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Eventers Do It Three Ways

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Spectrum Challenge-Blue

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 3,167

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome goes to the three star competition.

**A/N: **Continuation to A Little Friendly Competition and last installment to my spectrum challenge. Events are usually three days but they do have one day competitions that are called derbies Dressage is rode first with cross country and stadium jumping combined second. Two day competitions called horse trials done the same as derbies except dressage is rode the first day. Cross country courses for three day competitions are run over 3 to 5 miles out in a field with anywhere to 15 to 25 jumps. The jumps are also solid meaning if you hit them they do not fall apart. The jumps could get really crazy as I try to show in this story. You can be eliminated for three refusals, three falls or if your horse falls once. Stadium jumping is done in an arena and is like jumpers. In a three day competition there are about 15 to 20 jumps and they are made with rails, panels, gates, ect. and will fall apart if you hit them. Changing rein is reversing direction. Horse's reach out farther with one front leg, which is called a lead. Example: If a horse is turning left he will be leading with his left front leg. A counter canter is cantering on the wrong lead. I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**Eventers Do It Three Ways**

Kagome and Double waited at the entrance to the dressage arena for announcer to call them to start their dressage test. Kagome had decided to do the three star competition and was extremely nervous. This competition was the second highest level of eventing, the highest being a four star. There wasn't really much difference to a three star and a four star, just the jumps being a little bit higher. Finally the announcer called her in.

They trotted around the out side of the smaller dressage arena, which had railings that were about a foot off the ground. When the whistle blew they picked up the collected canter and entered the arena at 'A'. When they reached 'I' Kagome halted Double and bowed her head as she placed both reins in her right hand and dropped her left arm to her side saluting the judges. She then picked up her reins in both hands and proceeded at a collected trot tracking left at 'C'. They changed rein at a medium trot at 'H', 'S', 'X', 'P', and 'F'. At 'F', 'A', and 'K' she did a collected trot. Kagome and Double continued to do the maneuvers that were asked for in this test at every letter.

Kagome was riding the best dressage test of her life even though she was nervous. She kept her concentration trying her hardest to be in the top five at the end of the day. There were thirty riders and being in the top five coming out of dressage would make here chances at the top three better at the end of the three days.

Coming to the end of her test Kagome and Double did a counter- canter at 'K', 'A', 'F', and 'P'. At 'P', and 'V' she did a 20 meter half-circle with a flying change over the center line. They did a collected canter at 'V', 'K', and 'A'. Then they went down the center line at 'A' still in the collected canter, halting at 'X' and saluting once again. They ended their test by leaving the arena at a free walk on a long rein at 'A'. Kagome left the arena to clapping and cheers.

"That was an incredible ride. The best I have seen all day." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to Kagome with the others in tow.

"You don't think you're a little impartial." Kagome said chuckling as she dismounted to give Sesshomaru a hug.

"I'm serious, it has been by far the best ride of the day so far."

"I agree Kagome." Sango said. "I honestly don't think anybody will be able to perform better than you today. Your going to be in first by the end of the day I know it."

"I was really happy with my ride but I do…" Kagome said as she was cut off when they announced her score.

A score of around 25 was exceptional. The best that she had heard of was a 22 witch is almost unheard of and was done by an Olympic caliber type rider. Kagome just stood there stunned she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her score was a 24 and everybody around her was congratulating and hugging her.

Still stunned Kagome watched both Sango and Ayame do their tests. Both had excellent goes with Sango getting a 28 and Ayame receiving a 31. By the end of the day Kagome was leading with Sango in fourth and Ayame in seventh. After the horses were cooled out, their manes unbraided for the cross country test, they all headed out to dinner to celebrate.

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

"Kagome seems way nervous do you think she will be okay?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

He and Kikyo waited with him while Kagome, Sango, and Ayame went to walk the cross country course. The riders were able to check the course out before the competition started to figure out the best approaches to the jumps and walk off distances. Unfortunately the horses wouldn't, they would see it for the first time as they were competing.

"She'll be fine. Kagome always gets worked up before a competition when she moves up a level. Once she is out of the starting box and on the course she'll get down to business."

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

"This is a huge drop. If I didn't know any better I would say it was taller than Sesshomaru." Kagome said to Sango and Ayame as they approached one of the jumps on the course.

"It does look taller than him but it's suppose to be a 6 foot drop." Sango replied.

"Well it's taller than me." Kagome said as she stood next to it.

"Anything is taller than you." Ayame said with a chuckle.

"That is so not true. Sango's only a couple of inches taller than me."

"Yeah but she is taller, which makes my point."

"Whatever. So I'm a little vertically challenged at five foot three it's not my fault. Anyway let's go look at the other jumps."

They were finally nearing the end of the course. When they approached the last jump Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell is that?" She exclaimed.

"It looks like an Easter basket." Sango answered.

Sure enough right in front of them was a giant Easter basket made out of wood. They would have to jump through the handle to complete the course.

"I can't do this. I've never jumped through anything. I don't even know if Double will do it." Kagome rambled on.

"You'll be fine. And I'm sure Double will jump it ok." Sango said trying to ease her friends worry.

"I agree with Sango. You guys will be fine."

"I'm not so sure. Is it okay if I change my mind about competing in this three star now?" Kagome said with a nervous chuckle.

"You'll be fine. I guess we should head back to get tacked and warmed up." Sango said as they started to leave the course to get ready.

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

Kagome and Double entered the starting box of the cross country course. Unfortunately Sango and Ayame would be right behind her on the course so they wouldn't get to watch each other's runs. Every two minutes the starter would send out another rider so there would be several out on the course at one time. As soon as they got settled the whistle blew and they left the box at a gallop starting their time.

They galloped down a slight hill to the first jump, which was a basic brush jump. They jumped it with no problems and continued on to the second jump. So far the course was going really good for them as they approached jump seven, eight, and nine a combination water jump. Kagome felt Double surge forward as he pricked his ears forward when he saw the jump. She pulled slightly back on the reins to signal him to back off just a bit and not rush the jumps. They approached the first fence in the combination a gate on the bank of the small pond. Kagome singnled Double to jump as they reached their spot. Double soured over landing on the backside in the water stumbling. Kagome did her best to keep him from going down and succeeded. She lost a stirrup and her reins and had to guide Double with just her legs as they galloped to the second jump of the combination a three foot wooden canoe that was two feet wide. She didn't want to lose her momentum going through the combination, so she would worry about getting reorganized after the third jump. They cleared the second jump with no problems and continued to the third jump in the combination, which was another gate on the bank of the other side of the pond. They cleared the third jump also without problems. Once they completed the combination Kagome brought Double down to a trot for a second to pick up her stirrup and reins and then continued on at a gallop. She would have to pick up there pace in between jumps to make up the time so they wouldn't have any time faults at the end of there run.

Kagome and Double still had a clean round as they approached jump number fifteen, a jump made out of logs at the top of a slight hill with a six foot drop on the backside. They galloped up the hill as they approached the jump Kagome signaled Double to jump from the correct spot. He pushed off with his hind legs souring over the top of the jump and then extending his front legs out reaching for the ground on the backside. As Double went over the top Kagome leaned far back with her head almost touching Doubles butt on the back side so she wouldn't fall off. She let the reins slide through her fingers to allow Double the freedom to use his neck as he landed. Doubles front feet touched the ground on the backside with his hind legs following. As soon as they were on solid ground Kagome sat up and gathered her reins as the continued to gallop to the next jump. As they galloped on, Kagome glanced down at her watch to make sure they were doing good on time. Which they were.

Kagome and Double had just cleared jump number seventeen, which was a turtle carved out of stone, when a jump judge stopped them. There were jump judges at every jump or combination to notify the other judges if a rider went clean, had a refusal, or if a rider or horse were down. Kagome wasn't sure why until she was told that there was a rider down on the course in front of her. She walked double around in a circle to keep him limbered up as they waited. Depending on the severity of the accident it could take anywhere to a few minuets to over an hour. Finally the judge announced she could go and started her time up again when he had stopped them.

As she approached the jump number twenty, the second to last jump, they were still clean. Jump number twenty was a three foot wide ditch with a three- foot- three log jump behind it. Before they approached the jump Kagome kept telling herself just two more jumps and they were done. When they got to the jump Kagome cued Double by squeezing her legs and kissing. He pushed off with his hind legs and cleared it with ease and galloped off to the last jump.

Jump number twenty one came into view, the dreaded Easter basket. As they approached it Kagome started to get nervous again, not sure if they could do this. Picking up on her nervousness Double started slacking off of the pace shortening his stride not sure if he should go on. Kagome picked up on this and immediately pushed back her nervousness saying out loud to herself and Double "We can do this." She squeezed Double's sides with her claves and heels while kissing to him asking him to continue forward to the jump. Double answered her by picking up the pace and lengthening his stride again. When they reached the spot to take off Kagome squeezed Double's sides with her heels and kissed asking him to jump. Double pushed off with his hind legs bringing his front knees up to his nose and tucking his legs underneath him. As he went over the jump and through the handle of the basket, he tucked his hind legs underneath him as he stretched his neck out with Kagome pressed against it. Double landed on the other side smoothly and galloped off to the finish. As they crossed over the finish line Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked down at her watch and realized she had made it in the time allowed with a clean round. That meant that know matter how anybody else did she would hold her lead.

Sango and Ayame were right behind her so she walked Double around waiting for them so they could all walk back to the stabling area together. When they got back to the stabling area Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were waiting for them.

"Congratulations to all of you on your nice rides." Sesshomaru and the others said as they all rode up.

"Thanks." The girls replied.

"I thought you were a goner at the water combination." Inuyahsa said to Kagome.

"So did I. But Double managed to keep his footing." Kagome said as she handed Double's reins to a groom to cool him out and hose him down while Sango and Ayame did the same.

"What are we going to do next?" Koga asked.

"I would like to watch the rest of the riders." Kagome, Sango, and Ayame replied together.

"Let's go then." Sesshomaru replied taking Kagome's hand heading back out to the cross country course.

"Who went down on the course?" Kagome asked.

"Katrina Lunetta, I heard her horse refused and she went off over his head. She was able to get back on and finished the course."

"She was in second place. That will knock her way down in the standings with a refusal and a fall." Sango said.

"That's good for you. You'll move up to third." Ayame said.

"Yeah I know it's still kind of sad for her. That also means you move up too. Maybe you will still get that fifth place at the end of the competition and not mess up your record." Sango said with a chuckle as Ayame swatted at her.

At the end of the day Kagome held her first place. Due to the girl in third place having a refusal it moved Sango up to second and Ayame up to fifth. After braiding their horse's manes for the stadium jumping that would be tomorrow, they all headed out to dinner once again to celebrate.

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

Kagome headed back to the stabling area with Sesshomaru to get Double and warm up before their go in the stadium jumping. Because she would be going last Kagome got to watch most of the other riders that had not been eliminated on the cross country course the previous day, including Sango and Ayame. After she and Double warmed up Sesshomaru headed back to the stands to watch with the others.

The last rider finally was finishing up his ride. Most of the riders had clean rounds with out any rails down. Sango still held second place, eight points behind Kagome, which meant they could have one rail down to still win, or two to tie it. Anymore than two rails down or time faults and she would be knocked down lower.

The last rider left the arena and Kagome and Double entered at a trot picking up the canter and crossing the starting line. They headed to the first jump, a single plain vertical with seven rails making it three foot six. Kagome cued Double at the perfect spot to jump at. Double soured over it landing on the other side smoothly and cantering off.

The next jump was a combination of two jumps. The first one was a three foot jump with solid panels. They cantered to it jumping at the perfect spot once again landing smoothly on the other side. They cantered three strides to the second jump in the combination a three foot six oxer with poles and soured over it with ease. Kagome started turning Double to the left immediately as they came off of the second jump in the combination in order to get a straight line to the jump. Once again they cleared the jump.

Kagome and Double had just jumped fifteen jumps without incident. As they headed to the fourth to last jump the first in a combination of three jumps, Kagome kept telling herself just four more jumps in time to Double's strides. Kagome brought Double in sharp to the first jump in the combination causing Double to jump it awkwardly tipping a rail with his hoof. The awkward jump threw them off stride to the next jump. Kagome did her best to try and make up for the mistake but four strides to the second jump did not allow a lot of time. They got to the second jump in four and a half strides causing Double once again to jump it awkwardly. Just like the last jump they tipped a rail. Three strides after the second in the combination they jump the third in the same fashion. Kagome didn't look back to see if she had knocked the rails down because it would throw off her concentration to the last jump of the course. She would find out after if the rails stayed up or fell.

They approached the last jump a three foot nine fake stone wall made of wood blocks that would fall easily if they were hit. Just as they reached the spot to jump Kagome squeezed with her heels and kissed to Double asking for him to jump at the perfect spot. He pushed off with his hind legs. As they went over Double tucked his legs perfectly underneath him with Kagome stretched out on his neck. After completing the arc over the jump and landing on the other side perfectly they galloped toward the finish line to stop there time. When they stopped the cheers were deafening Kagome knew then as she looked to she if they had any rails down that they didn't. She couldn't believe it. They had won their first three star competition.

The competitors in the top eight entered the arena for the awards ceremony to receive their awards. The judge walked up to Kagome and handed her a trophy as his assistant put the blue neck ribbon around Double's neck then they went down the line to give the other riders their ribbons. Sango had gotten second and Ayame had gotten her fifth so not to break her consistent record of fifths for the season.

They had finally made it home, unloaded the horses from the horse trailer and put them in there box stalls. Everybody was tired and decided to go out to dinner the following night to celebrate. After saying goodbye and giving each other hugs, they all got in their cars and headed for home.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru reached his truck, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her close. "So I guess this means we get to celebrate alone tonight. Unless you're to tired."

"I'm not too tired." She said looking up at him. "I was thinking of wearing Double's blue neck ribbon."

"Just that?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking just that with my riding boots and possibly a whip as a prop."

"Well then I suggest we hurry up and get home so we can start the celebration." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her.


End file.
